Many people have sought to alter and improve their appearance by the use of physical adornments. One of the most popular methods by which people accomplish this is to adorn the face and head, and especially the hair. For ancient Egyptians a sign of prosperity or social importance was indicated by the intricate plaits in which their hair was placed. Often a cone of scented wax was placed on top of a person's plaited hair, and as the wax melted, the hair became perfumed with the scent.
In modern times the number of devices and accessories available for a person's hair have increased substantially. In addition to products that allow hair to be held in simple styles, such as a ponytail or pigtails, there are also products that allow hair to be easily and quickly placed in more complex holding styles. Although many of these products have greatly assisted hair styling there are still certain popular hair styles which require the assistance of a trained professional or, at the least, another person. One example of the more complex hair styles is a hair bun which often requires a certain amount of skill to accomplish correctly. A device or kit to easily create a hair bun would of great benefit for anyone who wants to style their hair in this manner.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. Patents are considered related: